Not Your Pawn
by Aquanell
Summary: Hazelpaw is a grumpy MarshClan she-cat with a love for exploration. Blizzardpaw is a RiftClan tom who drives away anyone he cares about. Rosepaw is a snobby ArcticClan she-cat with a loose moral code. Silentpaw is a mute she-cat from FlareClan who has been sheltered her whole life because of her disability. What happens when the four meet?


Allegiances

MarshClan

Leader: Spiderstar - Dark gray-and-black tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: Crystaltail - Pale creamy-colored she-cat with hazel eyes

Medicine Cat: Blossomblaze - Bright ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes; mentor of Amberpaw

Warriors: Winterstorm - Pale gray tom with white paws and muzzle and blue eyes; brother of Crowpool and Shadowgaze

Crowpool - Dark gray she-cat with amber eyes; sister of Winterstorm and Shadowgaze

Shadowgaze - Dark gray tom with white muzzle and blue eyes; brother of Winterstorm and Crowpool; mate of Berrytail

Berrytail - White she-cat with creamy-brown tail and blue eyes; mate of Shadowgaze

Scorchflower - Dark ginger-and-brown mottled she-cat with golden eyes; mentor of Mistpaw

Dawnpad - Brown she-cat with ginger markings and amber eyes; mate of Icecreek

Icecreek - Pure white tom with blue eyes; mate of Dawnpad

Ravenbrook - Black tabby tom with golden eyes; mentor of Hazelpaw

Birchflight - Dark brown tom with one white paw and a black tail-tip and green eyes; mate of Littlefeather; father of Lightkit, Applekit, and Shellkit

Petalpounce - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Beechheart - Silver tabby she-cat with darker paws and hazel eyes; mentor of Jumppaw

Poppypond - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with green eyes

Hailclaw - Pale gray tom with white tail and ears and amber eyes

Meadowbreeze - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Shrewleaf - Brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices: Amberpaw - Dark brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes; mentored by Blossomblaze

Mistpaw - Pale gray tabby she-cat with green eyes; mentored by Scorchflower

Hazelpaw (one of the main characters) - Brown tabby she-cat with hazel eyes; mentored by Ravenbrook; sister of Jumppaw

Jumppaw - Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes; mentored by Beechheart; brother of Hazelpaw

Queens: Littlefeather - Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes; mate of Birchflight; mother of Lightkit, Applekit, and Shellkit

Kits: Lightkit - Bright ginger she-kit with green eyes; daughter of Littlefeather and Birchflight; sister of Applekit and Shellkit

Applekit - Pale brown she-kit with one white paw and green eyes; daughter of Littlefeather and Birchflight; sister of Lightkit and Shellkit

Shellkit - Dark brown tom with a white tail-tip and green eyes; son of Littlefeather and Birchflight; brother of Lightkit and Applekit

Elders: Dustwhisker - Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes; sister of Mistywing

Mistywing - Pale gray she-cat with amber eyes; sister of Dustwhisker

Emberfeather - Dark ginger she-cat with white paws and golden eyes; sister of Thrushtalon

Thrushtalon - Dark brown tom with white paws and golden eyes; brother of Emberfeather

RiftClan

Leader: Ebonystar - Pitch black she-cat with golden eyes

Deputy: Specklesun - Mottled brown she-cat with green eyes

Medicine Cat: Bramblenight - Brown tabby tom with a white muzzle and blue eyes

Warriors: Coldflight - Pale gray tom with white splashes and blue eyes

Smallspring - Tiny black she-cat with hazel eyes; mentor of Breezepaw

Pondshine - Brown, black, and gray she-cat with amber eyes; sister of Fishclaw; mate of Dayfall

Fishclaw - Pale gray tom with white tail and amber eyes; brother of Pondshine

Dayfall - Silver tabby tom with green eyes; mate of Pondshine

Mouseshade - Ginger she-cat with gray ears and amber eyes; mate of Patchtail

Patchtail - Black-and-white tom with hazel eyes; mate of Mouseshade

Shadowear - Black tom with a white chest and green eyes; mentor of Wildpaw

Quickclaw - Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Snakepuddle - Ginger-and-white tom with hazel eyes; mate of Reedsky; father of Wavekit, Brightkit, and Squirrelkit

Maplestorm - Brown-and-black she-cat with green eyes; mentor of Blizzardpaw

Thrushflight - Dark black tabby tom with golden eyes; mate of Sandvine

Sandvine - Pure white she-cat with blue eyes; mate of Thrushflight

Eclipsewind - Black-and-gray tom with green eyes; mentor of Windpaw

Streamspot - Dark gray she-cat with golden eyes

Apprentices: Breezepaw - Pure white tom with blue eyes; mentored by Smallspring

Wildpaw - Gray she-cat with hazel eyes; mentored by Shadowear

Blizzardpaw (one of the main characters) - White tom with gray tail-tip, ears, and paws and blue eyes; mentored by Maplestorm

Windpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with hazel eyes; mentored by Eclipsewind

Queens: Reedsky - Brown tabby she-cat with golden eyes; mate of Snakepuddle; mother of Wavekit, Brightkit, and Squirrelkit

Kits: Wavekit - Ginger-and-white tom with golden eyes; son of Reedsky and Snakepuddle; brother of Brightkit and Squirrelkit

Brightkit - Brown-and-white she-kit with hazel eyes; daughter of Reedsky and Snakepuddle; sister of Wavekit and Squirrelkit

Squirrelkit - Brown tom with hazel eyes; son of Reedsky and Snakepuddle; brother of Wavekit and Brightkit

Elders: Sandyfeather - Creamy-colored she-cat with golden eyes

Nightfeather - Pitch black she-cat with amber eyes

Spottail - Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes; mate of Wishstorm

Wishstorm - Pure white tom with blue eyes; mate of Spottail

ArcticClan

Leader: Brindlestar - Mottled gray tom with green eyes; mate of Alderfoot; father of Frostkit, Pebblekit, and Hollykit

Deputy: Cypresspetal - Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat: Dusksky - Pale gray tom with darker paws and ears and golden eyes

Warriors: Palestripe - Creamy tabby she-cat with hazel eyes; mentor of Honeypaw

Goldendawn - Ginger-and-white tom with golden eyes; brother of Firespots

Firespots - Ginger she-cat with green eyes; sister of Goldendawn

Cloudstorm - Silver tabby tom with hazel eyes; mate of Frozenstripe

Frozenstripe - White tabby she-cat with blue eyes; mate of Cloudstorm

Leopardwing - Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes; mentor of Rosepaw

Winterspot - Brown-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Ratspring - Dark black tom with a white chest and hazel eyes

Coppercall - Mottled brown she-cat with green eyes; mentor of Echopaw

Dovestrike - Small gray she-cat with golden eyes

Larkblaze - Dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Shortcloud - Silver tabby tom with green eyes; mentor of Lilypaw

Cloudfog - Ginger-and-white she-cat with blue eyes

Duskleap - Dark gray tom with amber eyes

Sageflower - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentices: Honeypaw - Golden-brown she-cat with golden eyes; mentored by Palestripe

Rosepaw (one of the main characters) - Creamy-white she-cat with blue eyes; mentored by Leopardwing

Echopaw - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes; mentored by Coppercall

Lilypaw - Smoky-gray she-cat with green eyes; mentored by Shortcloud

Queens: Alderfoot - Bright ginger she-cat with green eyes; mate of Brindlestar; mother of Frostkit, Pebblekit, and Hollykit

Kits: Frostkit - Pale gray tom with green eyes; son of Alderfoot and Brindlestar; brother of Pebblekit and Hollykit

Pebblekit - Mottled gray tom with green eyes; son of Alderfoot and Brindlestar; brother of Frostkit and Hollykit

Hollykit - Gray tom with green eyes; son of Alderfoot and Brindlestar; brother of Frostkit and Pebblekit

Elders: Pinelight - Dark gray tom with golden eyes

Turtlestorm - Tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

Otterspots - Pale brown tom with green eyes; mate of Stonepelt

Stonepelt - Pale gray she-cat with hazel eyes; mate of Otterspots

FlareClan

Leader: Froststar - Silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes; mentor of Elmpaw

Deputy: Mossrain - Dark gray tom with golden eyes

Medicine Cat: Flowermoon - Pitch black she-cat with green eyes; mentor of Silentpaw

Warriors: Crookedcloud - Creamy-brown tom with green eyes

Robinflower - Tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with golden eyes; mate of Rippleleaf

Rippleleaf - Brown-and-white tom with amber eyes; brother of Owlfur and Finchtail; mate of Robinflower

Owlfur - Dark brown she-cat with amber eyes; sister of Rippleleaf and Finchtail

Finchtail - Ginger-and-white she-cat with amber eyes; sister of Rippleleaf and Owlfur; mate of Rabbitcloud

Rabbitcloud - Pale gray tom with golden eyes; mate of Finchtail

Featherspirit - Cream-and-white she-cat with blue eyes; mentor of Cloudpaw

Shadeleaf - Dark gray-and-black tom with amber eyes; mate of Patchfeather; father of Softkit, Tawnykit, and Duskkit

Cherryclaw - Ginger she-cat with hazel eyes

Graysun - Gray-and-white tom with hazel eyes; mate of Daisyflower

Shallowbreeze - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes; mentor of Jaypaw

Daisyflower - Dark gray she-cat with golden eyes; mate of Graysun

Waterspots - Pale gray tom with green eyes

Mousefang - Dark brown tom with golden eyes

Flynose - Pure white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentices: Elmpaw - Ginger tom with black paws and tail-tip and green eyes; mentored by Froststar

Silentpaw (one of the main characters) - Mute black she-cat with a white chest and golden eyes; mentored by Flowermoon

Cloudpaw - Very pale gray tom with amber eyes; mentored by Featherspirit

Jaypaw - Dark brown she-cat with hazel eyes; mentored by Shallowbreeze

Queens: Patchfeather - Black-and-white she-cat with blue eyes; mate of Shadeleaf; mother of Softkit, Tawnykit, and Duskkit

Kits: Softkit - Pitch black she-kit with amber eyes; daughter of Patchfeather and Shadeleaf; sister of Tawnykit and Duskkit

Tawnykit - Black-and-tawny she-kit with amber eyes; daughter of Patchfeather and Shadeleaf; sister of Softkit and Duskkit

Duskkit - Gray she-kit with amber eyes; daughter of Patchfeather and Shadeleaf; sister of Softkit and Tawnykit

Elders: Mothdrop - Creamy-and-brown tom with golden eyes

Silverflower - Silver tabby she-cat with green eyes

Speckleflight - Mottled gray tom with hazel eyes

Cedarice - Brown-and-white she-cat with blue eyes


End file.
